Her Majesty's Academy
Her majesty's Academy (彼女の陛下のアカデミー, Kanojo no heika no akademī), is the top future pro-hero academy in Canada's borders, opened and operated by House Hawk Enterprises, in compliance with Canada's educational system, and the Government's Standards. This school has strict standards, with an extrance exam that strikes both fear and anxiety in the hearts of optimistic heroes to be. The schools methods in use are known to push the limits of the students, as well as the teachers, with similar tests akin to the entrance exam the students are given, to test their mind, body, and quirk to the fullest extents, to test their aptitude of teaching quality, and fitness. With the opening of this institution, it has produced many fine pro-heroes, that protect the innocent, and peace with their lives, and has set a new standard for pro-heroes in Canada, with so many achivements to their name, students from across the globe have butterflies in their stomaches in anticipation in hopes of getting accepted into this fine establishment. ''Philosophy: This school's philosophy is (W.I.P) Student Body: Dress Code: Young Men: Students at HMA are required to wear HMA designated uniforms, which bare the insignia of HMA. The young men are required to wear black dress pants, black woolen or cotton socks, black oxfords, a black leather belt with a silver rectangular belt buckle, a dress shirt with a red tie, with the sleeves hemmed up to the elbow or wrists, also the tie must be in a windor knot. Also they supply an overcoat for the students with the unique "V"-shaped insignia. Young Ladies: Young ladies are required to wear a dress shirt, with the option of a red tie, sleeves hemmed up, black dress pants, or a skirt, depending on preference, black woolen socks or cotton, either ankle socks or knee socks, depending on the choice of the student, they also get a overcoat, or cardigan donning the HMA insignia depending on their preferences. Teaching Staff: Dress Code: Instructors are suited in their superhero ego cosmetics, which are set to inspire the students into putting their all into their chosen routesinto heroism! Also, it's good to look good for the press, but that's a school secret. Teachers Purpose: The Instructors are there to guide the students down an impetuous, impartial, immaculated road into heroism, using any technique, or reaching strategies they can form, so the students may leave their illustrous mark on history as the fine pro-hero all the staff believe they will become! Principal: The prinipal is the schools mind, who handles all the school's budgets exams and basically all you need to run a school, his role may seem insignificant, but it is the biggest role in the school. Courses: Hero Courses: In this course, students get pushed to their absolute limit, learning from both the instructors, and from each other. In this, they will learn what it takes to properly utilize their quirks, how to be a civil service to the community, work on their minds and bodies, and working towards their qualifications necessary for obtaining their Profession Hero License. With this course, they will fulfill their desires to be a hero, but also learn about the harsh realities in essence of being a hero. What student shall show the world what it takes to accomplish this task? It is all up to them, the school builds the bridges, it is the student's choice to walk upon it. This course entails combat training, which is meant for the future pro-hero to amass experience in combat, so they won't be total greenhorns by the time they arrive on the hero scene. Also, to enhance their understanding of their own quirk, and quirks in general. While combat training may be tough, it is well worth it for the future pro-heroes. In this course, the two classrooms A and B are for the Hero Course, while classroom A has got the higher tier heroes, since they are the students that got the highest scores on the entrance exam, while classroom B is the students who made it in who got lesser scores in the entrance exam. General Studies: The three main General Studies courses are classes 1-3C, 1-3D, 1-3E, which are the three main general studies courses. Support Studies: The three main Support Studies courses are classes 1-3F, 1-3G, 1-3H, which are the three main Supprt Studies in the academy. Business/Mangement Studies: The three main Busniess and Mangement Studies courses are classes 1-3I, 1-3J, 1-3K, which are the three main Business and Mangement Studies classes in the academy. Facilities: Simulation Dome: This dome is capable of simulating any real world scanerio, this is done by nanobots programmed by H.H.E to render any environment, and enemy that they see fit. It is used mainly for Combat Training for the Hero Courses, and used in the Entrance Exam. The Grand Cafeteria: This complex, which is attached to the main school's building, is used to feed the students at designated feeding times, they also boast gourmet food, which the students fawn over. Swimming Pool This swimming pool is akin to that of an olympic swimming pool, used for training purposes. Her Majesty's Arena: This arena is used for the Sports Festival, hosted every year, it hosts up to 500,000 people at a time, this is where the school makes a ton of revenue, since tourists pile in to see what the next generation of superheroes have to offer, it is also fawned over Internationally as well. Nurses Office: This which is connected to the main building, is where all the medical equipment is stored, and where injured students go to recieve treatment for their ailments. It contains hospital beds, baic medical tools, ssurgery equipment, steralization room, and where the school doctor is stationed. He tends to all injuries sustained on campus. Principal's Office: A generic office, complete with a mahogony desk, red leather wooden chair for the prinipal to sit on, two chairs for visitors, a desktop, a few pictures of decor, a plant in the corner of a room, of what appears to be a fern, a filing cabinet, a goldfish in it's circular bowl, complete with a pirate skull cave, hot pink and baby blue pebbles, and a treasure that bubbles emerge from when opened. There is also a window that almost covers an entire wall. Grand Library: Considered one of the biggest libraries in the world, you could find almost any book known to man. It boasts a beatiful marble flooring, with brass furniture, with gold interwoven with the fabric, brass decor, and pillars of marble, I would assume that Lady Hawk paid a handsome sum to the architect afterwards. Laboratory: This is mainly used by the Support Studies classes, which boasts the latest and most innovative of technologies, students could invent until their hearts burst inside of their chest if they wanted to, it has everything they need to prepare them for a life with a support company. Entrance Exam: Similar to U.A High, their point system is comprised of Villian points, in which students destroy enemies to gain points for their exam scores, and rescue points (referred to as hero Points) for saving other students from hazardous situatiions. Location: The Entrance Examination takes place within H.M.A's Simulation Dome, an isolated area in which an environment is simulated, assembled by nanobots, as the emeies are robotics, and also nanobots, created by House Hawk Enterprises, there are also camera drones and cameras installed to oversee the examination. Examination Grading System: 1-Point Enemies: Automated Drones, designated codename: "Imp". This small robot, comprised of nanobots, simulate a nimble enemy, with sharp claws, they inflict heavy damage. 3-Point Enemies: Designated Codename: "Minotaur", an 8-foot well rounded robotic unit, equipped with either a claymore, spiked mace, warhammer, waraxe, or steel chains, they are strong hydraulics in their arms and legs, which give them tremendous agility, power and durability. They have a jet black matte coloured body, red eyes, and chrome horns, as the same as the minotaur of Greek mythology, their horns are their weakness. 5-Point Enemies:'' Designated Codename: "Beheamoth". As a spine chilling 18-foot tall creature, that has high strength, durability, and a low center of gravity, based off a (get design) Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Hero Schools Category:Bubbi